


How To Make A Sandwich

by sweetheart35



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Georgie is too pure for this world, Georgie is very concerned for the clown stuck in the sewers okay?, I personally think this is adorable, Spanish Translation Available, based off a tumblr post, cross-posted to Tumblr, protectgeorgie2k17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Georgie meets a clown in a storm drain and is very concerned about him.





	How To Make A Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr by twistytwine and thought it was super cute, so I wrote something for it.

“Hiya, Georgie!” Georgie stared, wide-eyed, at the stranger in the storm drain. His eyes were blue, like Bill and his mom’s and his face was painted white. “What a nice boat.” The stranger held the boat aloft and Georgie’s eyes darted between the stranger and the boat. “Do you want it back?”

“Um, yes, please,” Georgie said hesitantly. He wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers but he did want his boat back and he remembered his mother taught him always be polite. Instead of passing him the boat, though, the man lowered it.

“You look like a nice boy,” he said. “I bet you have a lot of friends.” Georgie shrugged slightly.

“Three,” he said. “But my brother Bill’s my best best friend.”

“Oh?” The tone was one of interest. “And where’s he?”

“In bed, sick.” Georgie didn’t think he should be telling the stranger he was outside by himself, but he was in a storm drain, so he didn’t think he could him. And he looked like he was a clown and clowns were supposed to be nice, anyway.

“I bet I could make him feel better. I’ll give him a balloon.” Georgie thought about this. A balloon would probably make Bill feel better but -

“I’m not supposed to take stuff from strangers,” he told the man. The stranger smiled.

“Oh, well, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown!” He did a little jig and Georgie heard bells tinkling. He smiled a little. “Pennywise, meet Georgie! Georgie, meet Pennywise! Now we aren’t strangers! Are we?” Georgie smiled back hesitantly. Before he could say anything further, though, he heard a shout.

“Little boy! What are you doing by that storm drain?” Georgie jerked up and saw Mrs. Bartlett standing on her porch, wrapped in an shawl. Her cat twined around her ankles and her eyes widened when she recognized him. “Georgie!”

“My boat washed away down the drain!” He called back.

“Well, it’s gone now,” she said. “You’d be best getting home now or you’ll catch sick, sitting in a puddle like that. What would your mother say?”

“But -” Georgie started, ready to tell her about the clown in drain, but she cut across him.

“Head on home, Georgie,” Mrs. Bartlett said firmly, already turning to head back inside. “The rain will let up soon enough and you’ll be able to play outside all you want.” And because his mother always said mind your elders, Georgie turned to say good-bye to the clown in the drain to find him already gone. Instead, the boat and a red balloon were resting just at the opening. The boat, despite sitting right on the edge, didn’t wash away.

George put it down to a clown trick, undid the string of the balloon to give to Bill, snatched up the boat and ran home.

\--

Later that night, the boat was resting in a place of honor by the lego turtle on his bedside table, the balloon floating in a corner of Bill’s room. Bill hadn’t been quite as enthusiastic about the balloon as Georgie had hoped and gave him a light scolding about talking to strangers, especially ones in sewers. Georgie wasn’t sure Bill believed him about the sewer part but he also agreed not to tell their parents and he didn’t call him a liar, so that was okay.

But he lay there in bed, the rain still lashing against the window, just barely able to make out the boat. He wondered how long Pennywise had been stuck in the drain and why no one had tried to help him. He was frowning thoughtfully when a noise in his closet made him sit up.

Heart in his throat, he sat up, staring hard at the shadowy corner. His room wasn’t like the cellar, which was scary when it was dark, but there was always the potential for monsters in a closet, hiding behind the clothes. But when the door creaked open and a figure stepped out, Georgie relaxed instantly.

“Pennywise!” He whispered, darting a quick look at his door. It was shut, so he didn’t need to worry about his parents or Billy overhearing him. He wasn’t supposed to be awake after his parents had already gone to bed. “You got out of the drain!” He reached over and tried to turn his lamp on. Nothing happened. That was okay, though. He was at home and he wasn’t in the cellar so nothing bad was going to happen. Plus Bill was right down the hall. Nothing could get him while  _ Bill _ was around.

“Yes, I did,” Pennywise said and Georgie frowned. He sounded...funny. “And I’m here for you, Georgie.”

“Are you okay?” Georgie asked. “How long were you stuck in the drain for?” There was a pause, like Georgie had surprised the clown.

“A loooong time, Georgie,” Pennywise answered finally and there was something like a growl in his throat. “Over twenty years.” Georgie gaped. A year was long time. He couldn’t imagine being stuck somewhere for  _ twenty _ .

“How come nobody tried to help you?” He asked indignantly, remembering to keep his voice quiet. “And how did you get down there - and you must be really hungry!”

“I am, Georgie. I’m so hungry.” Pennywise was advancing on the bed down and his weren’t blue anymore, Georgie noticed, they were yellow. Probably because he hadn’t eaten in twenty years, he reasoned. It made sense. Sometimes Bill got scowly when he was hungry. So maybe clowns’ eyes turned yellow when  _ they _ got hungry. He hadn’t spent a whole lot of times with clowns, so it’s not like he would know.

“C’mon,” Georgie whispered, sliding off the bed and grabbing Pennywise’s hand. “You can have a sandwich!”

“A sandwich?” Pennywise repeated, confused. “What’s a sandwich?”

“Oh! They’re easy but if you spent twenty years in a drain then nobody probably taught you how to make a sandwich.” He tugged insistently and Pennywise followed him. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Georgie quietly opened his door, checking to make sure the coast was clear before tiptoeing towards the stairs, holding a finger to his lips to indicate Pennywise should be quiet. Pennywise gaped at him.

Once they were in the kitchen, Georgie let go of his hand and turned on the small lamp by the telephone.

“We gotta be quiet,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to be in bed but Mama says everyone should know how to feed themselves and sandwiches are easy. I just learned a few weeks ago.” He was very proud of this accomplishment and excited to teach someone else. Who knew he’d get to teach a  _ grown-up? _ They were supposed to know everything.

“You gotta start with bread,” he began, pushing a chair swiftly over to the counter so he could reach the breadbox. Pennywise followed, watching intently while he pulled two slices of bread out. “And those go on the outside. Sometimes in the cartoons, they make really big sandwiches with lots of bread but they can stretch their mouth really big ‘cause they’re not real. So we gotta stick with the little sandwiches.” After a moment’s thought he pulled another two slices out because he wanted a sandwich too.

“Next -” He hopped down from the chair and headed to the fridge. “ - you need a filling.” He pulled out a packet of roast beef, followed by mustard. He paused, considering before turning to Pennywise, who was towering over him. “Do you like mustard?”

“I’m hungry, Georgie,” he said again, a bit of drool dripping down from his mouth. Georgie huffed.

“I  _ know _ but I don’t know what you  _ like _ ,” he said petulantly. “And you gotta pay attention, how else are you gonna learn how to make sandwiches?”

“I like children,” Pennywise growled and Georgie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but you can’t eat  _ kids _ . We’re not food,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You eat sandwiches. Do you wanna try one with mustard?” There was a long pause, Georgie shifting impatiently from foot to foot and staring up at Pennywise.

“...I want mustard.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Spanish translation is available at http://archiveofourown.org/works/12285630 by EbichuGirl!
> 
> A Russian translation is available at https://ficbook.net/readfic/6144936!


End file.
